Do You Fear Death?
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: WARNING AWE Spoilers! Also Character Death: Jack has a plan. Pity other's are now thinking like Jack. OneShot


**Do You Fear Death?**

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never Will Be

**WARNING: **Spoilers for At World's End, Character Death

* * *

"Tell me, Captain Sparrow, do you fear death?" the words came with a hint of mockery. Jack grimaced, knowing all too well that he'd deserved every bit of sarcasm the younger, well younger-appearing, man threw at him.

"Not at all, William. Not at all. If I did, I wouldn't have drowned so I could find you in the, ah, watery depths, now would I?" he answered back as surely as he could. It didn't help that his voice almost - not an actual, but very nearly - quavered as he finished his sentence.

"Then tell me, Jack, why are you here?" asked another voice, coming from a place a little too close for comfort for Jack - almost right behind him. He spun, almost knocking himself off balance as he did so. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, stepping to meet her, arms outstretched in either a greeting, or an effort to remain upright. Elizabeth merely stood, arms crossed, a not-so-welcoming expression upon her face. Jack lowered his arms slowly. Maybe this wasn't turning out as the best plan he'd come up with... but still, it had its upside too. For instance, Captain Turner hadn't thrown him over the edge just yet, nor allowed his wife to.

"Ah yes, Jack - do tell us why you're here. It will make a most interestin' story, I do believe." The last voice was the one that almost shook the composure of Captain Jack Sparrow. Turning again, he noticed that there was one other person aboard whom he had no wish to see. Not at any time. Never would have been good as well. Barbossa stood, monkey-Jack on his shoulder, leaning against the starboard rail.

"Well..." Jack began, but thought better of the smart-alec comment that was on the tip of his tongue. Really, it hadn't been his fault that all three were aboard the Dutchman now... had it? Truth be told, that was all a little hazy... or maybe that was just a side effect of the rum. But he was sure it wasn't his fault that they'd been thrown overboard that night. There'd been a little wind... hadn't there?

Will raised an eyebrow, and Jack suddenly grinned. "I know where the Fountain of Youth is!" he exclaimed. Elizabeth sighed, and drew her sword. She was close enough to the wise-cracking Captain that when she brought the sword up, the point sat very close to Jack's throat. Jack's grin disappeared very quickly indeed. "And how is that supposed to help us here, Jack? In case you hadn't noticed, we're all bound to the Dutchman now."

Jack swallowed, and moved the tip of the sword away with a finger. "Ah yes, but though the, uh, contract, you have with the new Captain stipulates that you must serve," he paused, waving his hands in the air in expression, "however many years aboard the ship, it does not in fact say when you must serve those years, does it?" Upon seeing Elizabeth's stumped expression, he took the chance to step away from the sword. Unfortunately, it took him a step closer to Barbossa. And that damned monkey. Really, of all the nerve to name a monkey after him!

"And so, even though I'm afraid poor Captain Jones, I mean Turner, over here will have to remain onboard, I know of a way to get you off the ship without turning you all ghostly and see-through," Jack continued. Barbossa stood up straighter, and crossed his arms. It was true that he wanted off the ship, but the only available port for permanent departure was into the Land of the Dead, and he wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

"And how, Captain Sparrow, do you intend on doing that when you cannot leave permanently either?" asked Will from the sidelines. Jack spun with an even bigger grin. "I have not yet agreed to serve on any ship, and until I do -"

"Until you do, Jack," Elizabeth spoke up, "you too are stuck onboard. With us. With a very deep undead ocean below us." Jack supressed the shivers that Elizabeth's voice caused to run down his spine. "Will you never let me finish speaking?" he asked, turning back towards her. He was glad to see that she'd resheathed the sword.

"I will remain onboard, having sworn no oath, until you are decided that I'm telling the truth. For once," he added, for good measure. The looks the three were giving him were almost enough to make him feel bad about the lies he'd told in the past. Almost.

"Continue," spoke up Barbossa, who's curiosity had been reached. Jack smiled. About time someone took the bait. "The Fountain of Youth not only restores your body to your prime, but it can also rewake the dead, so long as there is a corporeal form left. I do believe, Barbossa, that you and Miss Elizabeth still have a corporeal body, since you swore the oath to Captain Dead-boy over there. In which case, I tell you where the cup is, and you return it to here. Mind, there will be a slight swim once you have it, seeing as we're on the other side of the ocean and all. All you have to do is drink, something, from it."

Elizabeth glanced at her husband. If it were true... she could return to the surface, continue to raise their son, and not have to worry about her oath til further down the track. But it would mean leaving Will again... Will nodded, knowing her indecision. "Where is it, Jack?" Will asked, and Jack grinned. Suddenly Will had a very bad feeling about it all.

Jack reached beneath his coat pocket and retrieved a small chalice. "Right here!" he said with a grin. Will nodded to his father, who was standing rather still by the helm. "Take her up," he said softly. Bill issued the commands, and within moments, the ship was on the surface of the ocean, next to a rather damaged Pearl.

Jack poured a finger of rum into the chalice, and handed it to Elizabeth. She drank it with a grimace, before handing it to Barbossa. Barbossa snatched the bottle of rum from Jack's hand and filled the cup, before downing the lot. Elizabeth kissed her husband, "I'll see you in a year when you may step foot upon land again," she whispered. Will nodded, and let her go. She dived from the railing of the Dutchman and swam for the Pearl. Barbossa nodded to Will, "I thank you for letting me sail with ye for these last few years."

He too jumped off the edge. It was only when both were aboard the Pearl when Jack realised Barbossa still had the cup. "Wait!" he called, running for the edge. To his dismay, he realised that he couldn't leave the edge. He turned to face Will, who didn't bother hiding his grin. "You should have known better than to trust two people you managed to kill, Sparrow."

Jack turned around, and sighed. "Ask me the question, Captain. Before I jump overboard and hope I can catch them before the accursed sharks get me, and I turn into one of those ghosty-misty-see-through things." Will laughed, "Jack Sparrow; are you afraid of death?"

* * *

_A/N: If you have any comments, questions, etc about it please let me know! It's a bit longer than a drabble really, but my muse was working overtime! Undead monkey for those who review, and a Tribal-Chief Dog to bite those who don't!_

_Also, a cookie to anyone who can tell me which comment was a partial quote from season one of Buffy!_


End file.
